The Hidden Powers
by SorchaLawhir
Summary: Hermione goes through a strange change, while Voldemort gains more power and the Order is being defeated. It's all up to Harry, Hermione and... Neville?
1. Chapter 1

**The Hidden Powers**  
  
Disclaimer – Yes I own it all!! I'm so delusional!! Sadly the characters don't belong to me but the story does.  
  
Rating – Hmmm PG-13 for now but later chapters... who can say!!  
  
Pairings – HG/SS eventually, with hints of HP/GW  
  
Chapter 1 – The Return  
  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were standing on platform 9¾ waiting for the 'Hogwarts Express'. They were both about to start their seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Beside Ron was his younger sister Ginny who also happened to be Harry's girlfriend, Ron had finally given in and decided that he would rather have someone he liked and trusted with Ginny than someone he didn't. He also knew just how much Harry loved Ginny and would do anything for her.  
  
Harry slipped an arm around Ginny and she snuggled close to him. "I wonder where Hermione is she's not usually late" said Harry quietly.  
  
Ginny smiled "You'll see."  
  
Both Harry and Ron looked at Ginny curiously "See what?" they replied together.  
  
"Hermione has... made a few changes"  
  
Ron was about to ask exactly what Ginny meant when a girl caught his eye, she was around 5f 6, her hair was brown with blonde highlights and trailed in soft curls down her back to her waist. She was wearing a pair of faded hipster jeans with a snug blue shirt that accentuated her bust and waist. Her eyes were hidden by a pair of dark sunglasses.  
  
Both Harry and Ron had matured into tall, handsome young men, since both played Quidditch they both had strong muscular shoulders but where Ron hair was short Harry's was a little longer and still uncontrollable. Ron was also becoming known as a bit of a heart breaker.  
  
"Check her out"  
  
"Wow, who's she?"  
  
Ginny slipped out of Harry's grasp and walked over to the girl "Herm, how you doing?"  
  
Hermione hugged Ginny "I'm great Gin, you?"  
  
"Hermione?" spluttered Ron.  
  
Hermione looked up at Harry and Ron "Hi, so how were your summer's?"  
  
Ron was still gaping like a fish so Harry intervened "Good, I spent most of my time at the burrow, thankfully only spending two weeks with the Dursley's."  
  
Hermione smiled at him before turning back to Ron "Do close your mouth Ron"  
  
Ron snapped his jaw shut "Mione you didn't look like that when we left last term"  
  
Hermione smiled again "Well, things change Ron people grow up, we should get our seats"  
  
Ginny and Hermione stored their suitcases and went to find somewhere to sit. Harry and Ron followed behind.  
  
"I knew people could change but..." Ron muttered before he was interrupted by Harry.  
  
"Ron... don't start you and Hermione aren't meant to be, you said it yourself."  
  
Ron and Hermione had spent some of their sixth year dating, but both had firmed agreed that they were better as friends. Though both Ginny and Harry were slightly saddened everybody was happier.

* * *

The four friends made their way to the Great Hall they sat at the Gryffindor table and waited while other students arrived.  
  
"I can't believe this is our last year," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, next year I'll be here alone" said Ginny sadly.  
  
"I'll come and visit Gin, nothing could keep me away from you, not even Voldemort himself" Harry whispered.  
  
Ginny shuddered "Don't say the name" both Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes.  
  
All four turned as they heard the doors open and they saw the new first years.  
  
"We weren't ever that small" said Ron quietly.  
  
After the sorting was other Dumbledore stood. "Welcome to students old and new, there are a few things I need to remind you of the Forbidden Forest is... forbidden and curfew is 9.00pm for students. Now let's eat"  
  
Hermione and Ginny began chatting about their summer's while Ron and Harry turned to the rest of the table. Seamus and Dean were there, arguing over the latest Quidditch match, Neville was seated on the other side of Hermione listening to her and Ginny.  
  
"Harry were going to win this year"  
  
"Yes Ron the Quidditch cup is ours"  
  
Both being co- captains this year they began discussing strategy.  
  
Hermione looked up at the teachers table she saw all the usual faces as well as Remus Lupin, he had come back in their sixth year to teach DADA. Hermione's eyes drifted over to Severus Snape the dreaded Potions Master, she looked at him closely, he seemed even more sour faced than usual, as if sensing her stare he look directly at her, and glared. Hermione narrowed her eyes before looking away he was still a bastard she thought.

* * *

Wormtail kneeled at his master's feet whining, "But Master..."  
  
"Silence Wormtail I've had enough of you" Lord Voldemort stood and towered over his servant "You are ignorant as you are cowardly" He hissed.  
  
Wormtail said nothing, he merely stayed low to the floor waiting. He did however peer around behind when he heard the 'pop' sound of someone apparating.  
  
"Lucius, my loyal servant"  
  
Lucius kneeled and kissed the hem on Lord Voldemort's robe, "My Lord I have news, the item which you seek is located inside a cave in the Forbidden Forest," he said still kneeling.  
  
Lord Voldemort smiled (not a pretty sight lets face it) "Well done Lucius, we must prepare I want to retrieve it soon"  
  
Lucius nodded, stood and dispparated.  
  
He arrived back at Malfoy Manor, and found Crabbe and Goyle waiting for him "Our Lord wishes to retrieve the scroll himself" said Lucius.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle nodded while Lucius began to wonder about their combined I.Q Narcissa entered the room.  
  
"Darling I trust all is well?" she said walking into Lucius' arms.  
  
"Yes the Dark Lord is going to the forest himself."  
  
Narcissa leaned closer and whispered "I trust you aren't"  
  
Lucius smiled in agreement he wasn't about to get caught that close to Hogwarts, he hadn't spent this long carefully staying out of Azkaban however he would made sure that the Dark Lord felt he had back up.  
  
Several hours later Crabbe and Goyle apparated into the forbidden forest a few moments later Avery and Lord Voldemort followed. They walked for nearly an hour until they reached the spot.  
  
The cave appeared to be a giant rock but after muttering several incantations the 'rock' opened. Lord Voldemort entered and there at the back seated carefully on the back ledge was a scroll.  
  
"At last" Lord Voldemort smiled again.  
  
An hour later the party had disapparated and it was as if they had never been there. But none of them had seen the pair of eyes that had observed everything. The owner of those eyes had run towards Hogwarts as soon as Lord Voldemort had left.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all sat in the common room, it was rather late and they had the common room to themselves. Harry and Ginny were curled up on the sofa while Hermione and Ron were each in a chair by the fire.  
  
"So what's going to happen this year?" said Harry quietly.  
  
Hermione answered "Voldemort will try to kill you and we'll stop him and if we're really lucky you'll stop him for good."  
  
Harry looked sadly at Hermione "how can you be so calm?"  
  
"Harry Voldemort's tried to get to you for the last six years and failed, that's not going to change." Said Ginny snuggling closer "I can't marry you if you're dead." She whispered but Harry heard her.  
  
"You want to?" he asked surprised "Even with everything that tends to happen around me?"  
  
Ginny looked up lovingly, while Hermione and Ron looked on confused having not heard Ginny. "Yes, I do"  
  
Harry kissed Ginny pulling her closer to him, while Hermione smiled and Ron winced "Please that's my little sister Harry."

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle Firenze came to a halt outside the Headmaster's office, a few moments later Albus Dumbledore appeared having been infirmed by on of the paintings that Firenze was outside.  
  
"Firenze, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Albus do you know what has hidden within the Forbidden Forest?"  
  
Albus looked confused he knew of many things that were in the Forest, "What exactly?"  
  
"A great secret was kept and has been for generations, safe until tonight."  
  
Albus was worried now, "Firenze what has been taken."  
  
"A scroll placed there by Salazar Slytherin himself."  
  
"What scroll?" asked Albus intrigued.  
  
"That I do not know but it has a dark auror, and was not meant to be taken"  
  
Albus rubbed his forehead centaurs never changed they were always cryptic. "I see, who took this scroll"  
  
"The Dark Lord himself"  
  
Now that had caught Albus' attention if the Dark Lord wanted it then it had to be dangerous but what could the scroll be for?

* * *

Harry suddenly felt his scar burn, he fell forwards off the sofa clutching his forehead, "Oh Gods"  
  
Ginny and Hermione were at his side in an instant "Harry?" they both asked worriedly.  
  
Harry saw Lord Voldemort holding a scroll and standing over Wormtail, he was smiling. "The time has come"  
  
When the pain stopped Harry looked up and saw Ginny and Hermione hovering over him.  
  
"I saw him, he's happy and I saw a... piece of parchment. He said 'the time has come'."  
  
"Harry you should tell Dumbledore"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and agreed "Yeah, in the morning."

* * *

The following morning as Harry came down to the Great Hall for breakfast he saw Professor Dumbledore waiting for him. "Something to tell me Harry?"  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
Hermione watched as Harry and Dumbledore walked away, she was worried Harry would always argue with her when she suggested they tell Dumbledore something but last might Harry had agreed at once.  
  
Hermione sat down at the table next to Ginny, "Harry's talking to Dumbledore."  
  
Ginny nodded.  
  
Harry still hadn't come back when they had finished so they headed off to their lessons.  
  
Hermione wasn't looking forward to explaining to Snape that Harry was going to be late. Ron caught up with her as she reached the Dungeons.  
  
"Where's Harry?"  
  
"Not back yet"  
  
"Ahh, well, you'll tell Snape right?" said Ron before walking into the classroom.  
  
Hermione sighed thanks Ron she thought before she too walked in. She walked straight up to Professor Snape's desk. "Sir Harry is talking with Professor Dumbledore..."  
  
Snape interrupted her "Yes, Miss Granger I'm aware of that now sit down" he snapped at her.  
  
Hermione bit back the retort that was forming on her tongue, and just nodded before taking her place. I was just trying to help she thought I won't do that again in a hurry.  
  
Snape glared at the class, since this was the NEWT class it was smaller than last year and for that he was pleased. "This is your NEWT year and I will only accept the best from each of you, and anyone who can not keep up in this class will be removed from it. Do I make myself clear, you won't be coddled any more."  
  
When did he ever coddle us thought Ron to himself, while thanking the gods that Hermione was also taking Potions. As long as he asked her the right way she would help him through.  
  
The class was still Gryffindor and Slytherin, but it was only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Seamus from Gryffindor. Of course Draco Malfoy and his goons were there as well as Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Hermione had been hoping that she would be free of Slytherin this year, as DADA was with Hufflepuff and Transfiguration was with Ravenclaw. Both Harry and Ron were doing the same subjects they wanted to be aurors while Hermione still hadn't decided yet. Yet somehow Gryffindor had ended with the Slytherins for Potions, sometimes life really wasn't fair she thought.

* * *

Harry and Professor Dumbledore had spent the first period talking about the 'vision' he had had.  
  
He had sent Harry back to class while thinking over what the scroll might say. Suddenly it was as if a light had been turned on in his head. "Where's that book?" muttered Albus to himself before rummaging in his desk draw.  
  
He pulled out an old book that looked as if it might fall apart at any moment he carefully began flipping through the pages. He came to a stop and began to read. "Salazar Slytherin never discovered the secret to immortality however he believe that his descendants would so before he died he scattered his magick to the winds, but he left a sacred scroll that told of how to bring his magick back that only his heir could find. The magick would then settle into his heir giving him all the powers of Salazar Slytherin."  
  
Dumbledore sat back in his chair, and sighed. Tom was indeed Salazar's heir so how could he be stopped. Tom was already a powerful sorcerer, but with the powers of Salazar he would be almost unstoppable. The Order would be in even bigger trouble than they were now.  
  
Dumbledore began to think about the students, he knew that Harry was the one who would eventually defeat Tom or die trying, but he also knew that Neville was the heir of Gryffindor. Would that be enough, he didn't think so Neville didn't have the magick that Tom did. But if he were help by Harry what then?  
  
Dumbledore began thinking over everything carefully in his head. No, even Harry and Neville together couldn't beat Tom with Salazar's power but with Hermione...  
  
Dumbledore frowned he had promised Rocha that he would never let the truth about Hermione come to light but... maybe with her help...  
  
Dumbledore walked over to a bare wall and reached through, and brought back a small stoppered bottle. The wall was in fact a complex spell to hide a row of shelves.  
  
Dumbledore unstoppered the bottle and watched as a faint blue mist escaped and disappeared. "I'm so sorry Miss Granger."  
  
He returned the bottle to the hidden shelf and then reached over the desk and put the old book on the shelf as well.

* * *

Hermione was still in Potions she was about to add the final ingredient to her Potions when she sneezed. No one could see the blue vapour enter her mouth and skin.  
  
"Miss Granger, for goodness sake be careful this is a delicate Potion" Professor Snape yelled out.  
  
Hermione stared at Snape for a moment before she began to feel strange, she felt weak and strong, and tired and wide awake all at the same time. She then felt like she was going to be sick, she took a step towards the door stumbling slightly.  
  
Severus noticed her behaviour and walked towards her. "Professor?" she asked weakly before she collapsed, despite being several feet away Severus saw her start to fall and caught her before she hit the ground.  
  
Severus frowned nothing in the Potion should have affected her this way, carefully he flicked his wand at her potion and a bottled sample appeared on his desk and her cauldron was empty.  
  
Fortunately everyone had just about finished, and bottled their potion. Severus flicked his wand and all the cauldrons were empty. "Class dismissed" he snapped. However the effect was ruined by the ailing Hermione in his arms. He stalked out and went to the infirmary.  
  
"What have you done this time, Miss Granger?" he muttered.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N:  
  
Well, worth going on? Or should I through my parchment and quill out the window? Reviews welcome, howlers will be disposed of by Severus.  
  
Oh and I don't have a Beta so if anyone's willing. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Something New

Disclaimer – See chapter 1

Hermione awoke to the realisation that she was in the infirmary and she had a pounding headache. "I feel like I've been hit by a bus..." she muttered to herself.

"Miss Granger?" asked Severus.

Hermione sat up hurriedly and looked round, "Ahhh..." she said holding her head.

"Lie down Miss Granger," Severus said softly.

Hermione lay back down "Professor?" she asked.

"You're in the infirmary Miss Granger, you collapsed in my class."

"Hermione, thank the gods you're awake. How'd you feel?" Asked McGonagall

"Ermmm... I've felt better Professor,"

"Poppy says that you can come back to Gryffindor tower this evening but you must take it easy."

Hermione smiled "Thank you Professor." she knew that McGonagall had something to do with her being able to leave so soon. She had mentioned several times how she disliked being in the infirmary.

Severus held a small cup in front of Hermione face, which she took. She smelled it carefully "It's for your headache." he snapped.

"Thank you." she drank it. She had noticed that the earlier softness had vanished from his voice.

Almost immediately she began to feel better her head cleared and everything became less fuzzy. Both Snape and McGonagall left her to get dressed.

Hermione walked slowly towards the door before Poppy stopped her "Hermione, if you feel dizzy, sick, anything I want to know straight away is that clear?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey,"

"Severus, Hermione can't go back to Gryffindor by herself, would you..." asked Minerva.

Severus sneered at her "very well, Miss Granger?" he added turning towards her.

Severus walked Hermione back to Gryffindor tower, while he walked beside her he kept a respectable distance. That was until they reached the top of the stairs, Hermione was exhausted and had to stop despite the fact she was so near Gryffindor's common room.

"Miss Granger?" Severus said, annoyed.

"I just need a minute,"

Instead of waiting he took her arm and placed it in his, he helped her into the common room and to one of the large chairs by the fire.

"I trust you'll be alright here?" he said with a slight sneer.

Hermione was too tired to rise to the bait "Yes thank you Professor."

Severus was just about to leave before he bellowed "Mr. Potter!" he waited until he could hear the sound of feet coming before leaving.

* * *

Harry had been sat upstairs in his dorm when he heard the unmistakable sound of Severus Snape. He rushed down the stairs and into the common room to find only Hermione.

"Mione?" he asked confused "I thought..."

"Professor Snape was here but then he left, I think he wanted you to know that I was back." Said Hermione tiredly.

Harry looked confused for another moment before asking "Are you alright now?"

"Yes thanks, I don't know what happened, I just want to sleep"

Harry noticed that she looked exhausted and more than a little pale "Wait here, I'll get Ginny."

Harry disappeared towards the girl's dorm before he called out to Ginny who came at a run.

"What's up Harry?"

"Hermione's back but she's..." he trailed off appearing to be lost in thought.

Ginny brushed past Harry to the common room and to where Hermione was sitting. She took one look at Hermione and knew that something was amiss.

"Hermione?"

Hermione had slumped even further into the chair, Ginny had to help her up and led her towards the girls dorm.

"How you feeling?"

"Tired, sleepy" answered Hermione half-heartedly. She felt as if all the energy was just draining away from her.

Ginny was worried but helped Hermione into bed, she was asleep in seconds.

* * *

When Hermione awoke in the morning she felt much better, and after looking at the clock was glad it was Saturday as it was now 11.30am and she'd missed breakfast.

She got up and showered, dressed and put her long hair into a braid. Before wondering into the common room the first thing that she noticed was that Ginny, Harry and Ron were all sat on the sofas. Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess (which Hermione still thought was barbaric) and Ginny was sat next to Harry trying to give him advice.

Hermione walked over and Ginny looked up first "Herm, how you doing?"

"Much better thanks Gin, sorry about yesterday I was totally out of it,"

Ginny smiled, glad to see that her friend was feeling and looking better "I could tell."

"I'm going to wander down to the kitchens, I'm really hungry." said Hermione.

"I'll come with you," said Ginny, "Just in case the house elves try to throw you out."

Ever since Hermione had advocated S.P.E.W the house elves were rather wary of letting her into the kitchen.

* * *

As Ginny and Hermione walked back from the kitchen with a small mountain of food between them Ginny noticed Hermione's eyes. "I like you 'glamour'."

"Huh? I've done a glamour?" said Hermione.

"Sure you have, on your eyes, they're violet." said Ginny calmly.

Hermione frowned "No, it must be the light."

When they both arrived back at the common room they both left the food with Harry and Ron before going to the bathroom.

"No, they are definitely violet." said Ginny looking closely.

Hermione pulled out her wand "Finite Incantum," nothing happened, her eyes were still violet.

Both Ginny and Hermione were confused, Hermione began to sniffle "I knew something wasn't right..." she mumbled.

Ginny hugged her friend "Let's go see McGonagall, it'll be alright Herm, really" Ginny was worried about Hermione - she wasn't someone who cried - ever.

As they came out of the bathroom both Hermione and Ginny noticed that the sun had been over shadowed, it fact it looked like it was going to rain.

* * *

Several hours later Hermione and Ginny were in the infirmary, having been sent by McGonagall (but not before Ginny had insisted Hermione eat something).

"Well I don't know Hermione, as far as I can tell this is your normal eye colour."

"But my eyes are... were brown," said Hermione.

"Apparently not any more dear, I don't know what to suggest, I can't find anything wrong."

Hermione nodded sadly and left with Ginny.

* * *

Hermione spent the weekend in Gryffindor tower with Ginny, Harry and Ron. She had caught up on Friday night's homework.

But on Sunday night see had felt like she needed to get outside so she gently stood from her chair in the common room. Ron was working on finishing his homework and Harry and Ginny were snuggling and whispering on the sofa. Hermione left so silently that no-one heard her.

She crept outside and went it sit by the lake, Hermione took a deep breath suddenly it felt as if nothing mattered. She felt completely calm and serene - nothing could faze her.

Hermione felt a happiness creep into her heart, and she began to smile, she looked towards the setting sun, it was cloudy and couldn't really be seen; but Hermione closed her eyes and imagined that the sun was on her, that the last of the suns rays were on the grounds.

She opened her eyes and saw the clouds had cleared, the sun was on her the last rays warming her. Her smile widened and the sun seemed to brighten the clouds around turned gold, orange, red and pink. It was glorious and Hermione loved it.

From a window of the castle a figure watched as Hermione stood in the sun light. Watched as the clouds had moved and the most perfect sunset had come about.

"It has begun." said Dumbledore softly.

Hermione was still outside after the sun had set she had sat by the lake, watching everything she had watched as the stars came out, as small night creatures began emerging from their hiding places.

In the darkness Hermione could see everything.

A cold breeze raised goose bumps on her skin and Hermione shivered, she looked at her watch - 9.00pm! "I had no idea that it was so late," she mumbled to herself.

Hermione turned, wondering why it wasn't dark yet, until she entered the castle and the lights blinded her for an instant. She closed her eyes and waited, a moment or two later she opened them again and could see clearly. She turned and glanced outside it was pitch dark. "But I could see..."

Hermione hurried back to Gryffindor tower.

* * *

It was Monday morning and Hermione and Ginny were sat in the Great Hall having breakfast. They watched as owls swooped in bringing post and parcels.

"Ginny if I tell you something, will you tell me if you think I'm losing it?" Ginny looked surprised but nodded anyway. "I think that... well... you see, last night I was sitting outside, and I could see... everything... in fact I didn't even notice that it was dark." Hermione had finished at a bare whisper.

Ginny looked at her, "Well, that's because it gets dark gradually if you were sat outside then your eyes adjusted."

"No, Gin I could see as clearly as if it was day!"

Ginny regarded her thoughtfully, "Ummm..."

"Hello ladies," said Harry arriving with Ron.

"Hermione, we've got transfiguration today, can you help me?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Sure Ron." said Hermione.

"And then DADA," said Ron happily "I can do that."

Hermione smiled, if Ron worked as hard on his Potions and Transfiguration as he did at his DADA then he would never have to ask for her help.

* * *

Hermione sat in Gryffindor common room, the day had just been one thing after another. Ron hadn't done anything to prepare for transfiguration so Hermione had to constantly help him, DADA was taken by Madam Hooch as Professor Lupin wasn't feeling well (the full moon was out that night).

Plus Hermione had run into Draco Malfoy three times in the corridor and had heard him being rude about her again.

Hermione just felt too tired to do anything, she hadn't even looked at her homework yet. Instead she was sitting by the fire in the large chair staring at the flames trying to summon the energy to move.

Ginny and Harry and gone off to the Quidditch pitch to do a little practice (probably more kissing than flying, Hermione thought).

Ron came barrelling in "Hermione! You've got to help me with this."

Typical, thought Hermione, not even a 'hi how are you', "No Ron." she just wasn't in the mood to be helpful right now. "Later," she added.

"Hermione!" Ron whined.

"No, Ron maybe later..." she said tiredly, but Ron didn't notice.

"Hermione, you've got to help me _now_" he whined again.

"NO, GO DO IT YOURSELF" Hermione shouted, she was angry he just wouldn't leave her alone. She suddenly felt very awake.

"FINE THEN DON'T HELP!" shouted Ron "WHAT'S WITH YOU?"

"ME, WHAT ABOUT YOU, YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING BY YOURSELF" shouted Hermione, even though deep down she knew this was unfair, she was just too angry.

"WHAT?! THIS COMING FROM A GIRL WHO CAN'T RIDE A BROOM" Ron couldn't believe that Hermione was yelling at him.

Hermione hadn't felt this angry for a long time, the white hot rage that was now consuming her. She threw up her hands towards the ceiling and screamed "LEAVE ME ALONE!!"

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound that grew louder and louder there was an almost audible pop before the ceiling ruptured and the common room was flooded with water.

Ron stared at Hermione shocked.

Hermione looked around at the room before running out.

Neville who had been tucked away in the corner of the room watched as Ron yelled out "FINE THEN." He quietly got to his feet and left following Hermione.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall had been in her office marking when she had heard the shouts coming from the common room. She had walked to the door when she saw Hermione come running out soaking wet and run downstairs. She also watched as Neville run after her.

She walked in the common room and found a huge mess, the whole room was flooded. Carefully flicking her wand around the room she surmised that the water pipes had burst. But what had caused them? Minerva knew she would need Albus' help to tidy this up.

She went to the fire place and flooed to Albus' office.

* * *

Neville chased after Hermione stopping only when he had lost sight of her. He passed a window and saw that it was raining - hadn't it been shinning earlier?

He looked out the window and saw a figure sat by the lake in the rain, Hermione.

He ran outside and towards her but slowed as he got closer he saw Hermione was sobbing but he also saw that the lake was becoming tidal. Was that even possible?

"Hermione?" he asked softly "Hermione it's Neville"

Hermione didn't move so Neville sat down beside her, "I think that you... made the... water pipes burst."

"Oh Neville. I don't know what happening to me," Hermione sobbed harder and it began to rain harder.

"Hermione look," said Neville somewhat it awe. Hermione looked up and saw the rain and the lake.

"I think you..." said Neville softly "How?"

Hermione stared at the water and breathed slowly trying to calm herself, the lake began to calm and the rain began to ease but didn't stop.

"Hermione..."

"Thank you Neville" she said gently. He put his hand on hers.

"Well you're a...a great friend to me Hermione"

Hermione smiled "Neville, I've been feeling different lately like... I'm changing."

Neville nodded calmly "Maybe you are."

"How can you be so calm?" she asked.

"Hermione I think you know that you've always been different from everyone else, now your just..." he trailed off.

Hermione stared at him Neville had changed, sure he was still nervous around Professor Snape but he had a quiet wisdom about him that no-one else had.

"Hermione you have to trust that you'll get through this, whatever this is."

Hermione smiled again, this time the rain stopped completely. "You're a great friend Neville"

* * *

In Dumbledore's office Minerva appeared and stepped out of the fire place "Albus, I need your help, the water pipes in Gryffindor tower have burst."

Albus didn't speak he simply accompanied Minerva back to Gryffindor and helped her return the tower to order.

"What happened before the pipes burst?" he asked

"I believe Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley had an argument" she said, confused.

"Oh dear..."

"Albus, what aren't you telling me?" asked Minerva

"Well... Why don't we meet back in my office" he said calmly. Albus had noticed that the rain had stopped and knew that Miss Granger was alright for the moment.

Minerva nodded.

Albus stopped by Severus' quarters "Severus would you meet me in my office in about 15 minutes"

Albus disappeared before Severus had he chance to reply. So he simply picked up his wand and flooed there.

* * *

Hermione had returned to Gryffindor tower with Neville, thanks to Hermione's drying spell neither were the worst for wear.

"Thank you Neville."

Neville nodded "Don't worry, get some rest. You look tired."

He was right of course, and Hermione decided to do just that, rather than face Ron.

* * *

In Dumbledore's office Minerva and Severus waited patiently for Albus to begin.

"Miss Granger is going through some changes right now and I believe that she will need both your help."

Severus sneered "What has she done now?"

"She burst the water pipes in Gryffindor, without the aid of her wand" said Albus mildly. "When she's upset... it rains."

Severus appeared surprised for a moment but then covered the emotion, "I see."

"But Albus, how? She can't..." Minerva trailed off.

"I can't explain everything but she will need your help to control the new abilities that are emerging."

Both Minerva and Severus nodded "If I must," added Severus.

* * *

By now it was really rather late and all of Gryffindor were in bed and most were asleep.

This sleep was disturbed when a scream split the air.

Ron leapt out of bed and saw Harry tossing and turning in his sleep. "Harry, mate wake up."

Harry sat up suddenly gasping for breath.

"What was it?" asked Ron, fearing he already knew the answer.

"I had another vision."

TBC

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. What you'd think? Suggestions are welcome. Howlers will be disposed of by Severus.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Truths and Endings

Disclaimer – See chapter 1

A/N Thanks to all those that reviewed, it's great. Now on we go...

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office with a cup of tea in his hands and Ron sat beside him. Dumbledore had lost the twinkle in his eyes, apparently even he couldn't twinkle at 1.00am.

Harry took a deep breath and began to recount his vision.

"I saw him... Voldemort I mean... he was happy and smiling..." Harry paused trying to remember every detail. "He was standing in... a lab... it looked like the dungeons but grubbier..."

Ron interrupted: "No way, no wonder you were screaming."

Harry smiled gratefully at Ron, knowing he was trying to lighten the moment before continuing. "He was standing over a potion... it was dark green... it looked thick... and it was smoking."

Dumbledore nodded, curiously wondering if Severus could identify the potion.

Harry sipped the tea and deep several deep breaths "He said: 'Now I will have what is rightfully mine' then I heard another voice say 'yes master' I think... it... was Snape."

"No way," said Ron.

"Professor," Dumbledore added quietly.

Harry nodded. "I think it was Professor Snape but I'm not certain."

"Harry, try to remember does any one else speak?"

"No definitely not;" answered Harry.

"What about other people, could you see anyone else or anything? Asked Dumbledore.

Harry replayed the vision over in his mind looking carefully to see anything else. Then he remembered "Nagini was there sir."

Dumbledore nodded, "Thank you for coming to me with this Harry, you were right it is important. Now I think the two of you should return to bed - there's nothing else you can do tonight."

Harry and Ron nodded and left heading back to their dormitory.

"Harry, what d'you think the potions for?"

"I don't know Ron... but Voldemort was really happy about it" Said Harry sadly.

Ron shuddered. "Stop saying the name."

Harry merely nodded as they entered Gryffindor tower and went to bed.

* * *

Throughout the entire day Severus felt his arm itch and tingle, he had a nasty feeling about this evening.

Sure enough at 8.00pm while he was grading essays he felt the dark mark burn. He cursed as it became more painful. He stumbled towards the wardrobe and flung it open he waved his wand, exchanging his teaching robes for his death eater robes.

Severus had spoken briefly with Albus, and so was ready to be on the look out to see if he could notice the potion that Harry had seen. Though he thought it was much more likely that the Dark Lord would mention it himself, being as Severus was a Potions Master - and the only one capable of brewing anything complicated. With the possible exception of Lucius; he added as an after thought.

He stumbled out the dungeons through a secret tunnel and was outside in the grounds. He walked briskly but carefully towards the forbidden forest just in case any one saw him. When he had reached the edge of the grounds, he apparated to Voldemort's waiting place.

He arrived in a forest, it looked rather like Dartmoor, and it was also cold. He saw a large cave to his left and listening carefully he heard sounds coming from it. He entered cautiously.

Lucius appeared out of the gloom and greeted him, "My old friend, you've come at last."

Severus nodded. He decided not to say that he had hardly had any choice in his coming.

"Come this way."

Severus followed Lucius, the cave was surprisingly dry (it must have been a spell). after some distance the tunnel widened into a large 'room'. Voldemort waited in the centre.

"Severus..." he said with a hiss.

"Master," Severus crawled forward and kissed the hem of his robes.

Voldemort smiled (yep still gross!) "Severus, my loyal servant, you will brew a potion for me."

"Of course my Lord." murmured Severus quietly.

"The potion is merely a restorative for me, here are the instructions" Voldemort said, handing a piece of parchment to Severus.

Severus recognised Wormtail's scrawl and looked over the ingredients. This was no restorative potion. Severus wondered if he could get anything out of Voldemort, so he tried.

"My Lord, this is unlike any restorative potion I have brewed. However, I have my own which is very powerful..." Severus waited. His little gamble would either pay off or not.

Voldemort stood taller and towered over Severus, which wasn't difficult seeing as Severus was kneeling. This was also the reason for having his servants kneel as Voldemort would have had trouble towering over most of his death eaters.

"You will brew that exactly as it is written, EXACTLY!!" bellowed Voldemort "UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yes my Lord..." said Severus. Oh dear. The gamble didn't pay off at all this was not looking good.

"Go." said Voldemort calmly.

Severus knew only too well that he'd never get out unscathed but still stood. He bowed once and turned to leave. He'd only taken a few steps when Voldemort said "Oh and Severus, don't question me again."

Severus was impressed the man, no creature had managed to make that sound almost friendly, however Severus braced himself none the less.

"CRUCIO!" shouted Voldemort.

The pain was intense however Severus never uttered a sound. He did fall to the ground, writhing in agony but he didn't cry out.

Lucius looked on in amusement. He always enjoyed watching while someone else was in pain. But he did feel that it wasn't as much fun when they didn't scream.

Voldemort apparently agreed with him, and kept Severus under the curse for ten minutes, waiting for him to cry out.

Eventually Severus moaned.

Voldemort grinned and released him. "Now get out."

Severus rose shakily to his feet and walked out of the cave, as soon as he was outside the cave, he apparated back to Hogwarts.

He entered the dungeons and waited patiently in his chair by the fire. He waited for two things, the first was for his limbs to stop trembling from the curse, and the second was for Dumbledore to come and ask about the meeting.

* * *

"Ron," said Harry forcefully "Please."

Ron sighed and nodded. He and Harry were standing just outside the doors into Hogwarts. It was afternoon and their classes were over. Harry was convincing him to go and talk to Hermione. Ever since their row there was an unpleasant amount of tension in the air and Harry was fed up he hated the fact that his two best friends weren't getting along. Granted Hermione hadn't put Harry in the middle, not at all since she was spending loads of time with Neville.

Ron and Harry walked towards the lake where Hermione and Neville were sitting.

* * *

Hermione and Neville were sitting by the lake Neville was reading poetry to her. Hermione found the sound of his voice calming it seemed to wash over her like the water in the lake.

Ron interrupted their peace.

"Hi 'Mione. Can we talk?" said Ron, with a cheery smile.

Hermione turned and looked up at him "Sure Ron."

Hermione waited for Ron to sit down, he didn't. So she stood then Neville did too.

Ron looked down as if unsure what to say Harry prodded him Hermione noticed.

"Harry you can't make him apologise." she said quietly "If Ron's still angry then it won't change anything."

Though Hermione spoke quietly and resignedly, Ron took offence "What, so this is all... my fault?"

Hermione looked at him surprised "No that's not what I said."

"Yeah you did" he said

Hermione could feel her calm fading she had spent the last day of so trying to stay calm and collected it had been going well, she was determined that she wouldn't keep changing the weather with her moods.

Taking a deep breath Hermione spoke "Look Ron, I don't want to argue."

"Yeah well we're outside now so there's no pipes to break," Ron's voice was getting louder.

Ron had told Harry about what had happened with Hermione before, but Harry assumed it was coincidence; and since Hermione hadn't wanted to talk about it, he thought nothing of it.

"Ron, please." Hermione's voice sounded forced and Neville noticed.

"Hermione breathe slowly, just breathe"

"Oh you need Neville to help you breathe now, well I wouldn't count on him not to screw up."

Harry, Neville and Hermione all looked up in shock, never had Ron been cruel to Neville and never had they involved him in their fights.

Neville looked at Hermione unsure of what to do, despite wanting to hex Ron he knew he wouldn't be successful.

Hermione was furious, she tried to breathe, to stay calm but all she could feel was anger that Ron had been so mean. The sun had been shining but now thick dark clouds were rolling in overhead.

"Ron that was out of line," said Harry unaware of Hermione's inner struggle.

Ron looked at Harry "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU'D TAKE HER SIDE."

"It's not about sides Ron!" said Harry angrily

"TYPICAL, I CAN'T POSSIBLELY BE RIGHT CAN I?"

"Ron go away. Now." said Hermione quietly "Just leave."

Neville was backing away from Hermione and Harry also took several steps back.

"NO HERMIONE!! YOU'RE A FREAK! AND THESE TWO ARE JUST A BAD. HIM WITH HIS SCAR AND HIM WELL..."

Hermione stopped trying to stay calm. This was unbelievable Ron her supposed best friend... Hermione lost control... again.

The clouds above seemed to grow thicker, darker almost... angrier.

* * *

Despite being in the dungeon Severus had windows showing the grounds, he had been reading when he realised it was quite suddenly dark. He looked up at the window and saw the dark storm clouds moving in.

"No... surely not?" he muttered.

Taking his secret tunnel he stood outside and saw four students by the lake. He also saw one of them was Hermione Granger.

"I thought Weasley learned the first time" he started towards them.

* * *

"I HATE YOU!" screamed Hermione "I HATE YOU!!"

Thunder clapped in the sky, and the rain poured down from the heavens as Hermione screamed.

The winds picked up and whistled though the trees, the lake surged as it became tidal. Lightning streaked through the sky Neville stepped back further and grabbed Harry's arm.

"WE HAVE TO GET INSIDE!" he screamed trying to be heard above the sounds of the storm.

Harry and Neville turned to grab Ron but he was backing away from Hermione who was advancing on him.

They turned to watch as the water in the lake surged upwards to become a water spout as Hermione walked past. Trees in the forbidden forest began to creak and strain under the power of the winds.

Severus drew closer and closer to the group. He grabbed Harry and Neville, and pushed them towards the school. They followed his lead and ran, but only to the doors they wanted to see what would happen.

Severus caught up with Hermione and Ron.

"SEE?! I WAS RIGHT! YOU'RE A FREAK!" screamed Ron.

Hermione glared at him and a bolt of lightning hit the ground next to him fortunately he jumped out of the way in time.

"RON! RUN... RUN... PLEASE" screamed Hermione and Ron looked confused then he saw her look of pure fear on her face.

Severus knew the boy was an idiot but this gave the word a whole new meaning. The boy was a buffoon. He grabbed Ron and flung him in the direction of the school. Ron took the hint seeing Professor Snape and ran.

Severus was freezing and soaked he stood before Hermione, he needed to distract her.

"PROFESSOR! GET OUT OF HERE!" she shouted.

"NO YOU MUST STOP!" he shouted back.

Hermione simply stared as lightning streaked the sky over and over again, "I WILL."

Severus had been researching way to help Hermione ever since Albus had told him about her condition. He knew that something was wrong here she shouldn't have this much control yet.

"HERMIONE STOP THIS!" he screamed "I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO HARM ANYONE,"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW!"

Suddenly Severus understood the power of her anger had summoned the storm but she had lost control of it.

"HERMIONE YOU MUST CHANNEL YOUR POWER!"

Hermione opened her arms and looked towards the sky, she began to concentrate, the water spout fell back into the lake (the squid was rather relieved) the lightning and thunder stopped. But still it kept on raining and the wind was still whipping through the trees.

"I CAN'T," she cried "IT'S TOO STRONG"

"THEN CALM YOURSELF," cried Severus. He was getting worried now, if she couldn't stop this...

Hermione tried to take deep breaths she could feel the power of the storm above her it was pulling her in. Hermione suddenly looked at Severus she saw memories flash through her mind, he was safe, he protected her, she was safe with him.

Hermione threw herself into his arms.

Severus was surprised but his arms instinctually came around her, holding her close to him. Well if I'm going to die, then at least I get to hold her... just once he thought.

"Hermione." he spoke her name loudly to be heard "Please try, you can't die now."

Hermione looked up and saw sadness in his eyes, looking around her she realised if she didn't stop the storm then the resulting flood would kill her and Severus.

She moved her arms around his neck and pulled him closer "I won't let you die, not because of me" she said.

She closed her eyes and concentrated on feeling, she was safe and warm and happy, she could smell sandalwood, Severus. Hermione focused solely of feeling happy and calm.

Around them the storm calmed more and more until there wasn't a drop of rain or a puff of wind.

"Well done Hermione" said Severus "You did it."

Hermione looked around before looking back at him "Actually you did, you were the one who made me feel safe and happy."

Severus smiled, not a sneer or a smirk but a genuine smile. "We should get inside and dry, no drying spell in the world could help us now."

Hermione laughed gently and nodded. Both began to walk towards the doors of Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and Neville had all been sent to the infirmary so only Albus saw what happened. He smiled. I wonder... he thought.

* * *

Hermione was in her room changing and drying off when an owl arrived at the window with a note for her.

_Miss Granger _

_Please would you join me in my office for dinner._

_Professor Dumbledore_

Hermione cringed. This would not be good.

* * *

Severus had just finished changing when Albus' head appeared in the fire.

"Severus, would you join me for dinner, in my office this evening?"

"Of course Headmaster." He had known it wasn't a request.

* * *

Hermione stood in front of the gargoyle and rallied her courage. "The Headmaster wishes to see me" she spoke to the gargoyle.

The statue turned revealing a twisted staircase, she walked up to Dumbledore's office. She stood outside the door and gently knocked and waited.

"Come on in Hermione."

Steeling herself, Hermione walked in, the first thing she saw was a circular table right in the middle of the room. It was set for dinner, but it was set for three.

Albus was already sited and waiting for her to join him he held out his hand, "Please sit."

Hermione sat down. "Who is joining us Professor?"

As she uttered the words, the flames in the fireplace turned green and Severus appeared. He stepped out and grumbled something about soot.

"Headmaster what is it you..." he stopped when he noticed Hermione sat at the table.

"Her... Miss Granger,"

"Professor,"

Albus had caught Severus' slip easily enough "Since this promises to be an informal evening why don't we stick to our given names."

Hermione hadn't looked at Albus as he spoke. Her eyes had stayed locked with Severus'. "Severus," she said quietly.

"Hermione." he said gently, the moment was electric the air itself seemed to come alive.

Albus grinned (yep grinned). "Well why don't you sit Severus," he waited for Severus to sit before continuing. "I'm sure that you can be in no doubt why you are here."

"Miss... Hermione needs to work on controlling her new powers."

"Exactly Severus,"

"But where did they come from?" said Hermione "Why is this happening to me?"

Albus knew at this point he had two choices. He could tell Hermione and Severus the entire truth about Hermione and his plans, or, he could... omit certain details. He chose the latter.

"Hermione you believe you are a muggle born witch, as does the rest of the school." Hermione nodded, waiting for Albus to continue. "This however is not true."

Hermione stared, confusion written clearly on her face. "my parents are a witch and wizard..."

"No Hermione, both your parents are muggles, but Mr. Granger is not your biological father, I don't know why Rocha hid it but..."

Hermione was stunned but she still caught on one of Albus' words. "Rocha?"

"Your mother, Hermione, though I understand she goes by 'Rachel' now."

"Wait. My mother is a witch?... but you said..."

Severus sat back quietly wondering why on earth Albus had included him in this.

"Hermione, your mother was a witch but she had her powers stripped from her, changing her into a muggle. From what I understand, she knew Paul Granger since she was little."

"Yes they grew up together, they were best friends even though they didn't go to the same school. So my mother had an affair." Hermione almost whispered the last bit

"Hermione... I don't know exactly what happened but Rocha informed me that you... you weren't entirely human... from what I can tell you appear to be half elemental."

Hermione was reeling, this was nuts! but then she did have these powers... but elemental sprites were...

"Hang on Albus. A union between wizards and sprites are forbidden." Severus cut in.

"Yes, which was why Rocha was stripped of her powers"

"What about my father?" asked Hermione quietly.

Albus paused "I don't know Hermione."

"Albus surely we can... bind these powers somehow... they nearly killed Hermione today."

"And you," added Hermione softly. Severus smiled at her and nodded.

"No, Severus I want you to teach Hermione meditation and any other calming treatments."

"Why did these powers show up now why not earlier or later?" asked Hermione

Severus waited for Albus response this was something that even he wanted to know.

Despite the fact that they had been talking all had in fact finished their dinner and Albus decided that the meeting was over. "Well we can't worry about that now, we just need you to learn how to control this power."

He stood and ushered Severus and Hermione out of his office. Before they knew what was happening they found themselves outside the gargoyle.

"How?"

"He does that a lot Hermione."

"There was something he wasn't telling me..." she said softly.

Severus nodded "Yes," he paused then said, "but isn't it convenient that the Order should be in need of... dire help, and now you have a power that would be very helpful in a battle, if you could control it."

Hermione listened to his words are looked up. "Are you saying that the Headmaster did this?"

"No, but it is convenient,"

Hermione had to agree, she knew that Dumbledore wasn't above manipulating people for his own purposes. He'd been doing it to Harry for years.

TBC

A/N: Well what do you think? I know I kind made Dumbledore a bit sneaky at the end there but I reckon he'd be willing to do anything to win the war.

Please review, suggestions welcome.


End file.
